First time
by newgirl5
Summary: Luke and Leia meet their grandparents in Naboo for the First time. They are nervous but not as nervous as Anakin. find out why.


Description: It's Luke and Leia's first encounter with their grandparents in Naboo. They're just as nervous as Anakin is. Find out why.

First Time

By panakinfan

Rated

Submitted

Part I: Getting ready

"MOM! DAD! C'mon! Wake up!"

Luke and Leia Skywalker were jumping up and down their parent's beds. This was a very important day for the twins. They were finally meeting their grandparents in Naboo.

"C'mon Mom, Dad!!"

"We're up, we're up. Don't worry," Anakin replied sleepily. He was very nervous about meeting Padmé's parents again. But this time, he was meeting them as her husband. It's been three years since Palpatine's demise and they were now free to live as they wished. Padmé's family was still unaware about their marriage. So the couple formed a perfect plan to introduce Anakin and the twins to the family.

"Hey baby," Padmé's voice filled the room. "How are you guys? Did you have a good dream?"

"Mommy! I dreamed about a shaak named Lisa and she let me ride her!" Leia replied.

"I dreamed about me being a Jedi like daddy!" Luke said as he climbed unto Anakin's lap.

"Really? Well, how about we go back to sleep to see what happens to Luke the Jedi?" replied Anakin playfully.

"Noooooooooo." The twin's voices echoed around the room. "We need to get to Naboo. We want to see Grandma and Grandpa."

Anakin and Padmé looked at each other with small smiles. This would be perfect. Their day was going according to plan.

"Okay then. Let's get you guys cleaned up while Daddy fixes up breakfast." Padmé told them. "How does that sound?"

"Yes. Let's go Mommy. I know what to wear. I want to wear my Pink dress like yours. Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Leia was always so enthusiastic. Anakin loved this about her and couldn't help but smiling when she was practically dragging Padmé to her room.

Anakin started making the bed. When he was almost done, Luke came into the room with a shy smile across his handsome young face.

"Dad, I was thinking," He started. "What if I gave a gift to Grandpa and grandma? So that they'll like me better?"

Anakin chuckled. His son was just like him.

He kneeled down to his son's level, "Don't worry son, they'll like you. After all, who could resist your handsome looks?" Anakin said teasingly.

Luke blushed. "Okay, never mind then."

Anakin prepared pancakes with chocolate chips. Breakfast was always a fun event in the Skywalker family. They always had fun joking around. After eating, The children ran up to the ship and started putting the bags in so that they'd be ready to go.

"It seems like your plan's going well," Anakin whispered to Padmé.

"Of course. It was my plan." Padmé replied, wrapping her arms around Anakin's body.

Anakin and Padmé shared a passionate kiss then parted quickly as their children ran up to them.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go," cried the twins.

So the Skywalker family boarded their ship and went on the course for Naboo.

Part II: The arrival

The ride to Naboo was full of questions from the twins. There were many "what ifs". Anakin and Padmé answered the twins' questions patiently. When they were almost there, Padmé could practically feel Anakin shaking.

Padmé leaned closer and whispered, "Don't worry honey, they'll like you just the same. Maybe even more."

Anakin looked at her and they kissed passionately while their children giggled at the back. When Padmé and Anakin parted, they were almost there.

"We're here!" Anakin said.

The twins suddenly stop talking. Anakin and Padmé laughed and stood up together, hand in hand.

"And here I thought you guys wanted to see grandpa and grandma," Padmé said jokingly.

"C'mon Luke," Anakin said to his son.

"What if they don't like us?" Leia said quietly.

Anakin and Padmé decided they should let their children in on the secret.

"Well, how about, I walk in with both of you," Padmé said as she gently touched their noses. "Tell them that I'm your mommy, and then introduce Daddy. What do you guys think?"

"Okay," the twins replied with reluctance.

Padmé exited the ship with Leia and Luke, Anakin not far behind them. The family made their way towards the Naberrie household. Padmé knocked on the door and waited while Anakin hid quietly.

"Padmé!" Jobal Naberrie exclaimed while hugging her youngest daughter. "How are you?"

"I'm fine mother."

Jobal noticed Leia and Luke hiding behind their mother. "Who are these children?"

"Mother, these are my children." Padmé said slowly.

"Really! Well, Padmé, who is the father? Hmmm?" Jobal asked.

"Mom, do you remember, before the war, I brought a Jedi here? He's the father."

"But, honey, I thought Jedi aren't allowed to have wives."

"They are now. We just kept our marriage secret for the first few years."

"Are you happy with him?"

"Of course mom. I love him more than my own life."

"Well where is he?"

"He's right here."

Anakin came out of his hiding place and went to stand beside Padmé and his children.

"Hello Mrs. Naberrie. It's good to see you again," Anakin said nervously.

"Hello Anakin! I trust that you have been taking care of my daughter?" Jobal asked Anakin.

"Who is that Jobal? You have been standing by the door for a long time now." Ruwee asked his wife.

"It's Padmé and she has a surprise for all of us." Jobal answered. "We better talk inside. Come on in children. Padmé, Anakin, come on inside."

The family, with Jobal, walked inside the house. Pooja and Ryoo ran towards Padmé and were surprised to see two children they've never seen before.

"Auntie Padmé, who are they?" Ryoo asked.

"Well, Ryoo, Pooja, they're your cousins. I'm their mom." Padmé said.

"Let's go play! What are your names?" Pooja asked the twins.

"I'm Leia and my brother's name is Luke." Leia told her cousins.

Part III: Explanations

"So how long have you and my daughter been married?" Ruwee asked Anakin.

They were all sitting in the living room with Sola and her husband.

"We got married just before the Clone Wars started." Anakin replied.

"Well, I have to admit that I am happy that my daughter has finally settled down." Ruwee said.

"I'm happy for you, little sister." Sola said as she hugged her sister.

"Well, I'll go and prepare dinner while you guys freshen up. You must be exhausted from that trip." Jobal said. "Sola will you please help me with dinner?"

"Sure mom."

"I told you not to worry Ani." Padmé was in a blissful mood since her family accepted her marriage with Anakin. "They're happy about it, you know."

"I know. It was your plan you know. I love you," Anakin said sweetly.

"I love you too! Anakin," Padmé said. "Let's go and help Luke and Leia freshen up."

"Leia! What do you want to wear darling?" Anakin asked Leia.

"Ummm, how about that one?" Leia said, pointing to an elegant blue dress.

"Sure," Anakin replied, reaching out to take the dress. "Here you go. Go to mommy and let her help you okay?"

"Yes Daddy."

Luke was already freshened up so he ran to look for his cousins.

"Ryoo! Pooja! Where are you guys?"

Giggles erupted from behind the plants. Luke ran towards the plants and looked behind them. Ryoo and Pooja started laughing.

Part IV: Dinner

"Dinner's ready!" Ruwee said.

"Come on Leia, Luke, Ryoo, Pooja," Padmé said.

The family sat on the big table. Sola and her husband sat together beside Anakin and Padmé. The four children sat together on the other side of the table giggling and fidgeting. Ruwee and Jobal were sitting on the opposite sides of the table. The first course was already served and everyone was eating quietly with the exception of the children.

"The food is great Mrs. Naberrie," Anakin said, trying to break the tension.

"Why, thank you Anakin," Jobal replied.

A clutter of cutlery filled the room.

"So, where do you guys live?" Ruwee asked Anakin.

"In Coruscant,"

"Why there? It's noisy and it is not a very good place to raise children."

"Anakin has to stay there because of his job," Padmé blurted out.

"So, will you guys visit here more often Padmé?" Sola said, trying to ease the tension in the room.

"YES! YES!" Luke and Leia screamed but they stopped quickly when they saw the look in their parents' eyes. "Please mom, dad?" They asked sweetly.

Everyone laughed when their tone changed from loud to sweet and silent. That really broke the tension.

"Of course." Anakin said. "We'll visit whenever you want."

Padmé smiled. Everything was going well. Her parents weren't even bothered by the fact that she hid the most important things in her life from her family. Anakin wasn't even nervous anymore.

"I'll get desert," Sola announced. "Padmé will you help me please?"

"Sure." Padmé replied.

The sisters went into the kitchen. Padmé went first while Sola closed the door.

"Uh-oh," Padmé thought.

"So, you're married." Sola started.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well Jedi weren't supposed to have wives."

"I could have kept that secret. I'm really disappointed."

Padmé felt really guilty. She thought her sister would be happy for her. Not disappointed.

"You know, if I could have told one person, it would have been you Sola."

Sola smiled. "You really know how to soften me up. C'mon everyone's waiting for dessert."

They bring in dessert and Padmé sits beside her husband. Anakin squeezes her hand under the table. When dinner was done, the children continued the game they were playing. The adults, after fixing the table, all went by the fireplace to warm up. Snow was starting to fall outside and it was kind of chilly.


End file.
